Who Am I
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily left the BAU because of something Hotch said to her. On her way home she is in a wreck but the person who hit her ran. The team searches for Emily but can't seem to find her and Emily doesn't even remember who she is. Co-Authored w/ Mystical.Reader
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all this story idea came from my friend . She asked me to co-author with her so I am but we are posting it on my profile per her request so that she can keep her profile for the other stories that she has started writing. So be sure to check her out when she is able to actually post on her account. This is my first time co-authoring a story so I hope this story turns out alright.

Emily Prentiss walked into the bullpen of the BAU at 7:30 in the morning. She knew that she was early but she wanted to get through the day as quick as she could. Last night she did something stupid and she just wanted to get through the day so that she could get home and be alone. She even thought about calling in sick today but she didn't want him to know that he had won. She averted her eyes when she saw him walk in and look over at her. She didn't want to see him, hear his voice and most definitely didn't want to have to talk to him. He hurt her with what he said last night.

Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, and David Rossi all walk into the bullpen together. Derek looks at Spencer and David with raised eyebrows. Spencer looks over at Emily Prentiss with concern in his eyes and then walks towards her leaving David and Derek alone. David looks from where Emily is sitting with her shoulders hunched together up to where a certain office door is closed and the blinds are drawn.

"I think that maybe just maybe Emily and Aaron have had a falling out." David said.

Derek looks from Emily up to Hotch's office door and shakes his head. "When will those two realize how in love they are with one another?"

Dave shook his head while looking at Emily with his eyes narrowed. "I think Emily has realized it and if I miss my guess with the way she keeps looking up at his office and sighing in relief when she sees that it's closed that she has told him that she had feelings for him. I am just wondering what Aaron has done to Emily to make her look so dejected."

Derek looked back over at Emily and finally saw what David did. Emily may have been here at work but she looks like her life has just ended in some way. Her eyes have lost the sparkle that they normally carry and she looks like she may break down in tears at any moment. Derek looks back up at Hotch's office with an angry look on his face. He wanted to storm up there and beat the shit out of Hotch but decided that for right now he would settle for not having to talk to him.

Dave patted Morgan's shoulder and then walked over towards Emily. "Emily, honey do you want to come and talk in my office?"

Emily shook her head no and gave Dave a sad smile. "Actually Dave I think that I'm going home for the day. If you would take this piece of paper and give it to Hotch I would really appreciate it but wait until after I'm gone for an hour please. Do you think you could do that Dave?"

Dave looked at Emily concerned but nodded his head. "You have my phone number if you need me Emily. Don't hesitate to call if you need to talk."

Emily just nodded and looked around and made sure she got everything. She grabbed her briefcase and her ready bag and left the bullpen. Little did anybody know that this would be the last time they see her for quite a while. She left her gun and her badge in her desk drawer and knew that once Hotch had read her letter he would know where to get them from. She couldn't take the pain anymore and with what HE had said to her last night it was just the last straw.

Emily got into her car and took one last look at the building that she worked in or used to work in. Her hands were shaking as she started her car and tears were starting to fall down her face. She blinked them away or tried too. She pulled out of her parking spot and peeled out of the parking garage never once looking back. Her heart felt as if it was breaking and she was having trouble breathing.

Emily's cell phone went off and when she saw who was calling the tears in her eyes started falling down even harder. She dropped her cell phone back onto the passenger seat and continued driving. Emily stopped at a red light but as it turned green she started driving again but got hit on her side of the car from a car that was running a red light. Emily's head hit her window and then the steering wheel as her car started flipping over from the force that the other car had hit her with. Emily felt pain all over her body and as her head connected to something hard one last time everything went blessedly black.

Dave Rossi went up to his office with the letter that Emily had given him. He was worried about her because she has never left work early before at least not like this. He let the worry override anything else and opened up the letter that she had wrote. What he read made his heart break just a bit and then he felt anger take over him. He stood back up and grabbed the letter and walked out of his office and to the office next to his.

Without knocking Rossi opened up the office door and stormed in. He slammed the door shut making Aaron Hotchner look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a problem Dave?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dave took three steps and slammed the letter down onto Hotch's desk. "I don't know Hotch if there is or not. Why don't you read that letter and then come and tell me if there is a problem?! I can't believe you Hotch. I thought that you were a better man than that but now I am not so sure. You do know how to fuck up a persons life Hotch. I just can't believe you would do something that mean and that harsh."

Hotch looked at Dave and calmly said "What in the hell has you so riled up Dave? What did I do that was so bad?"

Dave turned around and threw Hotch a glare. "Read that and then come and tell me if you finally figured out while I'm so riled up. While you're at it Hotch why don't you open up your blinds. Emily is no longer here so you won't see her if you happen to glance out your window."

With that Dave stormed out of Hotch's office and back to his. Once he was in his office he shut his door and then made his way over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He shook his head and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that Emily was gone for good. He picked up his cell phone and tried calling her house phone and her cell phone and sighed when all he got was her answering machine at home and her voicemail on her cell.

Hotch watched Dave storm out of his office with confusion in his eyes. He then went back over what Dave said as he left his office and got up and went over and put his fingers in one of the blinds on one of his windows and made enough room to where he could see out into the bullpen. Sure enough Prentiss's desk was empty and her ready bag was gone from its usually place beside her desk.

Hotch sighed and walked back to his desk and sat down. He picked up the letter that Dave had slammed down on his desk and opened it. As he read it his heart got heavy and his eyes filled with sorrow.

_Dear Hotch,_

_I had a lot of time to think last night and I have decided that you're right in so many ways. I thought that I could come into work today but even being near you right now makes my heart break even more. I didn't sleep at all last night as I laid in my bed thinking about everything you said. I came to the conclusion that you were right in saying that I'm not a good Agent. So therefore I'm removing myself from this job. My gun and my badge are in the center top drawer of my desk._

_Secondly I'm sorry that I had to inflict you with my prescence for so long. You will no longer have to see me or talk to me. I hope that you have a happy life now Hotch. No matter what you said I still love you but I have came to the point that I can't stand to be around you and not be with you._

_Thirdly never blame yourself. You didn't say anything that wasn't true Hotch. I know I'm not Hayley and that I could never be Hayley. I know you don't want me in any part of your life so I'm making it easy for you. Make sure that you keep an eye on Reid. Make sure that Morgan doesn't give him too much shit. Make sure that JJ kisses Henry every chance that she gets. Make sure that Garcia doesn't work too hard and if she does then make sure that she doesn't see gruesome crime scene photos constantly. And lastly make sure that Dave takes care of himself. When he is in the middle of writing a book or when we are away on a case he gets to involved in it and forgets to eat. Make sure that he eats. I don't need to tell you to do anything for yourself because as you said last night Hotch you can take care of yourself and you don't need anybody to worry about you. Tell the team that I love them and that they will always be in my heart._

_Goodbye,_

_Emily Prentiss_

Hotch picked up his phone and dialed Emily's number from memory. Her cell phone rang and then went to voicemail so he tried her house phone next. When she didn't answer he slammed his phone back down onto his desk. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He never meant to make Prentiss quit. He just didn't want to end up hurting her like he did Hayley so he lashed out at her. Not only did he hurt her anyways he made her run away.

Hotch jumped up from his chair and rushed out of his office and down the steps. He went straight to Prentiss's desk ignoring both Morgan and Reid as he pulled the middle top drawer of her desk open. He groaned when he found Prentiss's gun and badge right where she said it would be at in the letter. He slammed his hand down onto her desk as hard as he could as he started to curse.

Morgan got up from his desk and walked over to where Hotch was standing at Prentiss's desk. "Hotch what's wrong man?"

Hotch looked up at Morgan as he brought his other hand out of Prentiss's desk with the gun and badge in his hand. Morgan gasped and so did Reid who stood up and walked over to stand next to Morgan.

"Why is Emily's badge and gun in her desk drawer and not with her? Where did Emily go to? Is she alright?" Reid shot the questions out one after the other.

Hotch looked down at Prentiss's desk with eyes that held sorrow, pain, and regret in them. After he thought that he had his eyes looking blank he looked back up at Morgan and Reid and just shook his head before loping off back up to his office with Prentiss's gun and badge in his hands. When he got back into his office he shut the door and then walked back over to his desk and sat down in his chair and put his head on his desk. He couldn't help but think that his life just got a whole lot worse and not because once the team learned why Prentiss had quit they would give him hell but because he knew he wouldn't be seeing Emily every day and it tore him apart on the inside. He wasn't sure how to fix what he had fucked up. He just hoped that he could.

With that thought in mind Hotch picked up his phone again and dialed Prentiss's number. Once again her cell phone went to voicemail so he tried her house phone. After having no luck there he sat back in his chair defeated. He made himself a promise that as soon as five O'clock hit he would leave and go by Prentiss's apartment and see if he could get her to talk to him. Little did he know that he wouldn't be talking to her for a while and that the team would be searching for her for weeks to come.

The medics were trying to get the woman in the car out but they couldn't. They had to call in the Fire Department and have them bring the Jaws of Life. The woman in the car was bleeding badly and her pulse rate was low and was getting lower with every passing minute. Alec the paramedic let out a sigh of relief when the Fire Department showed up and came running over with the Jaws of Life. Alec had to step back and he felt bad for having to leave the woman in the car alone even for the short time it would take for the Firemen to use the Jaws of Life so that Alec and his partner could get the woman out of the car.

Alec walked over to his friend who was a police officer. "So do we know who she is? Do we know where the guy that hit her is?"

Jake the officer shook his head. "Her car is so totaled that we can't even get her license plate number. Witnesses say that the car hit her hard and then as soon as her car started to flip it sped off. I'm thinking that it won't be too hard to find because of the damage it must have sustained during the acceded. A couple witnesses have agreed that the car had been stopped at the light but as soon as the woman started going through her green light he backed up and then aimed at her car. So I'm also thinking that this accident was not so much an accident. I think the driver meant to hurt the woman. I'm going to be having officers follow you guys to the hospital and put a guard on her door until we find out one way or another."

Alec nodded and looked over to where the Firemen were working as quick as they could so that Alec and his partner could get into the car to get her out. Once Alec saw that the Firemen had an opening he rushed over to the car with Rick his partner rushing from where he had been standing watching the Firemen work. One of the Firemen stayed close by in case Alec or Rick needed something else from the ambulance.

Alec supported the woman's neck while Rick motioned for one of the Firemen to come over and once he did Rick and the Fireman whose name was James lifted the woman out slowly. As soon as they had her clear of the car they laid her gently on the ground. Alec pulled a blood pressure cuff out of the bag he had beside him and checked the woman's blood pressure. He cursed when he saw that it was low.

"We need to get her on a backboard and onto the stretcher and into the ambulance quick. Her blood pressure is dropping fast." Alec called out.

James ran to get the backboard while a couple other Firemen rushed over to the ambulance and pulled out the stretcher and rushed over to where Alec and Rick were working on the woman. Rick was looking over the lower half of her body and Alec was looking over the top half of her body. They were cataloging her injuries as they went.

"James, do you think you could drive the ambulance? I'm going to need Rick in the back with me. She is losing too much blood for me to be able to try to slow it down by myself." Alec said.

James nodded as Alec and Rick strapped the woman onto the backboard and then lifted the backboard onto the stretcher. Once they had the backboard on the stretcher then put more straps over the woman holding her and the backboard into place and then ran to the ambulance with James running to the driver's seat of the ambulance.

As soon as they are in the ambulance Alec grabs the radio and radios in to the hospital. "We have a thirty something woman who was in a car accident. Her blood pressure is 100 over 60 and dropping rapidly. Her pulse is thread and weak. She has sustained multiple injuries and is unresponsive. Our ETA is ten minutes."

A few seconds later a voice came over the radio saying "There will be Doctors and Nurses awaiting your arrival."

Alec went back to checking the woman over and when he didn't even get a response for pain he grew even more worried. They hooked her up the heart monitor and oxygen tank and soon she was flat lining and pulled the defibulater out. James who was driving put his foot to the pedal and started driving even faster with the sirens blaring. At intersections he would honk the horn for an extra warning so that no cars would come through the lights.

"Charge to 300!" Alec said.

Rick charged it to 300 and said "Clear!"

Alec put the paddles on the woman's chest and shocked her. Rick started doing compressions while Alec breathed into the woman's mouth. They looked and saw that there was no change so the shocked her again. After shocking her six times they finally got a heart rhythm back. By this time they were pulling into the Ambulance Bay by the Emergency Room at George Washington Hospital.

James jumped out of the driver's seat and ran around to the back of the ambulance and opened up the doors. Three Doctors and four Nurses rushed forward and helped get the stretcher out of the ambulance. Once they had the stretcher out with Alec and Rick pushing the stretcher while one Doctor jumped up onto the stretcher to straddle the woman he had flat lined again began doing CPR they rushed into the hospital with the other two Doctors looking at her blood pressure and pulse rate.

A/N 2: Hey all we hope you like the first chapter. Make Denise feel good about the plot of this story so click the little green button and leave a review. The second chapter is mostly finished I'm just going back over it again so it should be up here in a little bit. ~Crys~

Hi all it's nice to meet you and I hope that you enjoy this first chapter. I came up with this idea after watching a show on the Lifetime. I hope that this chapter goes over well with you all and I will be posting on my account in a couple days. ~Denise~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone for the nice reviews. We're glad that you guys are liking this story. Denise wants to thank those who took time to review who doesn't have accounts so thanks from both of us. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: We would like to say that we own Criminal Minds but Morgan is giving us a look so here it goes. *Glares back at Morgan* We do not own Criminal Minds but we do own the delectable Alec!

Rossi was pacing his office and looking at the clock every few seconds. When he looked at the clock again he sighed and picked up his phone and tried to call Emily again.

When he got her voicemail again this time he decided to leave a message. "Emily, its Dave as soon as you get this give me a call. You left about four hours ago and you still haven't returned any of my calls."

He hit the end button after leaving her the voicemail and then threw his phone across the room. He let out another sign and continued to pace. There was no way in hell he would be getting any work done while he was worrying about Emily. Even though she was mad and from the way she looked depressed Dave knew that Emily would answer his calls even if it was just to tell him that she was fine.

Rossi knew in his gut that something was wrong. He couldn't describe really how he knew it but he felt it in his gut. He sat down at his desk and picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Garcia.

Once she answered he said "Garcia see if you can track Emily's cell phone please."

Rossi listened to Garcia hitting keys on her keyboard and then she said "Sir, her cell phone seems to be shut off. I can try turning it on remotely but I'm not sure if that will work."

Rossi sighed and rubbed his face. "Do it Garcia and see if you can get it to work. Something is wrong I know it."

"Alright, Sir I will do it and get straight back to you." Garcia said and then ended the call.

Penelope Garcia furrowed her eyebrows after she hung up her phone. Once she hung up she picked it back up and tried calling Emily's cell phone and then house phones. When her cell phone went straight to voicemail Penelope sighed. When Emily didn't answer her house phone Penelope too started to get worried. After she hung up her phone once more she set to work on trying to turn Emily's cell phone on remotely. She tried for a half an hour with no luck and she started to get even more worried. She knew the only way she wouldn't be able to get it to turn on remotely is if it was damaged in some way.

Garcia wasn't even sure what was going on and why Rossi wanted her to try to track her cell phone. She decided it was time to call Morgan and see if he knew where Emily was at. With this in mind she picked up her phone and once again dialed it.

"Morgan." Derek answered his phone.

Garcia let out a small chuckled and said "Hey Hot Stuff do you happen to know where our raven haired beauty is at? Rossi called and asked me to track her phone but it isn't turned on and I can't even access it remotely. What's going on Derek?"

Penelope heard Derek let out a groan before he said "It looks as if Emily has quit. She gave Rossi a letter to give to Hotch which he did and then Hotch came down here and found her gun and badge in her top middle desk drawer. I've also tried calling Emily's house and cell phone with no luck. I can see Rossi pacing his office. See what you can find out Baby Girl. Emily not answering her cell phone isn't sitting right with me."

Garcia sighed and said "I will try Hot Stuff but everything I've tried so far isn't working. I've called her cell and her house phone and no answer. Let me try a couple other tricks. Why don't you see if Hotch will let one of you guys go by and see if she is at home? It's after two anyways. What time did Emily leave today?"

Garcia heard Derek sigh and then he was saying "Rossi, Reid, and I walked into the bullpen at about 8 this morning. Around nine this morning is when Emily left. About ten minutes after that is when Rossi stormed into Hotch's office and I could hear him yelling. I tried calling Emily as soon as Hotch walked back into his office from her desk but she didn't answer. Something is seriously wrong Baby Girl."

Garcia wanted to scream and throw things but she knew that it wouldn't help so she took in a deep breath. "Alright Sugar you go and talk to Hotch and see if you or Reid can go by Emily's. I will keep trying to get access to her cell phone remotely. Call me back in an hour."

Garcia put her head down on her desk and closed her eyes. She sent up a prayer that Emily would be alright and then got back to work on trying to access Emily's cell phone remotely.

Morgan took a deep breath and then stood up. He took in another deep breath as he walked up the steps and knocked on Hotch's office door and then walked in.

"Hotch do you mind if Reid or I go and check and see if Emily is at her home? We have each tried to call her and her cell is going straight to voicemail and she isn't picking up her house phone either. Garcia has been trying to access her cell phone remotely for a little over thirty minutes now and can't get it to even turn on to where she can track it. Something isn't right Hotch. Even if she was angry she would pick up her cell phone especially if she saw that it was Reid calling her." Morgan said.

Morgan could tell that Hotch was thinking and the Hotch said "Actually I'll go over and check her house. I'm to blame for her leaving like she did so I will take care of it. Tell Rossi to hold the fort down. I will call you as soon as I make it to her place."

Morgan nodded and watched as Hotch stood up quickly and grab his suit jacket as he rushed out of his office. Once he saw Hotch leave the bullpen Morgan walked out of Hotch's office to the office next door and poked his head in the door.

"Hey Rossi you got a few minutes?" Morgan asked.

Rossi looked up from where he had his head on the desk. "Sure come on in Morgan."

Morgan walked in and sat down in one of the chairs across from Rossi's desk. "Have you been able to get a hold of Emily yet? Garcia is still trying to access her cell phone remotely and Hotch just left to go by her home and see if she is there. I'm worried because no matter how pissed of Emily is she would answer her phone especially if she saw that it was Reid calling her."

Rossi shook his head. "No, I've been trying every ten minutes and nothing. Something isn't right I can feel it. Hopefully Hotch will find something out."

Morgan nodded and stood back up. He left Rossi's office and headed back to the bullpen. He sat down at his desk with a heavy heart.

Hotch was driving towards Prentiss's apartment when he came to a stop at a red light. He looked around because traffic seemed to be a bit slow and he found the cause. There were police officers directing traffic as crime scene techs were processing what looked to be an accident sight. He shook his head but didn't think anything about it. Finally he was able to go through the light and he continued on his way to Prentiss's apartment.

Ten minutes later Hotch was pulling up in front of Prentiss's apartment building. He looked in the parking area and didn't see her car. He shut his car off and got out and decided to go ahead and go up to her apartment. If she didn't answer his knock he could use his key to go in and see if he could tell if she'd at least been back home since she left the office earlier.

As he was walking up the stairs to the floor her apartment was on he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go. He put his hand down his side and was relieved that he remembered to put his gun holster on. He unsnapped the holster just in case for some reason he needed to get to his gun quickly.

As Hotch approached Prentiss's door he noticed that her door had been kicked in. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Morgan.

"Morgan" Morgan said.

"Morgan listen to me and then act quickly. I'm standing outside of Prentiss's apartment and her door has been kicked in. I need you, Reid, Rossi and the crime scene techs over here ASAP!" Hotch quickly said.

Hotch could hear Morgan breathing deeply and then heard him say "We will be there in fifteen minutes Hotch."

Hotch didn't even bother replying he hung up his cell and peaked around where he was standing and into Prentiss's living room. He saw that it was trashed and he bit back the snarl that was about to escape his mouth. He knew that he needed to wait on Rossi, Reid, and Morgan to get here but it didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on Prentiss's apartment and see if anyone came out or went in while he was waiting. Hotch looked at his watch and saw that it was 3:30 in the afternoon. His heart grew heavy and his gut clenched. Something was wrong with Prentiss and he needed to figure out what.

The Doctors were finally able to get the woman's heart beating again and they had to give her Blood. Thankfully they were stocked up on Type O blood just in case of this type of situation. After Dr. Kim got the woman's heartbeat back the other two Doctors started throwing out orders. As soon as they were able to put blood up and get it going through the woman, the woman's blood pressure was rising back up to an acceptable level.

Dr. Kim shook her head when she saw the damage done to the woman on the hospital bed. Both legs were broken and one of her legs had a bone that had pierced the skin.

"Bring in the portable X-Ray machine. I want an x-rays of her chest and her side as well as both of her arms." Dr. Kim ordered.

A Nurse ran out to get a X-Ray technician and came back in a few minutes later with the technician and the portable X-Ray machine. After all three Doctor's stepped back behind the machine the X-Ray technician quickly took pictures of the woman's chest, arms, side, and her legs.

"I want those results back STAT." Dr. Kim said.

The technician nodded and pushed the machine out of the Trauma room and hurriedly took the film so that he could get it processed. He shuddered as he thought about the poor woman laying unconscious on that hospital bed.

"We need to get a CT scan on her head." said Dr. Roberts one of the other Doctors looking over the woman on the bed.

Dr. Kim and Dr. Brant agreed with Dr. Roberts and nodded. They rushed the woman to the room where the CT Scan was set up. They watched in silence as they saw what was wrong. She had some bleeding in her head. Once the CT scan was done they took the woman back to the Trauma Room and ordered one of the Nurses to get a Surgeon down here quick and to also make sure a nurologist Surgeon was called in to look at the woman's head. The Nurse quickly went to the phone and put in both calls.

All everyone could do now was wait. Fifteen minutes later both Surgeon's walked into the Trauma room. Dr. Roberts handed the CT Scan pictures over to Dr. Danvers who was the nuerologist surgeon while Dr. Kim and Dr. Brant talked to Dr. Meadows who was the other surgeon.

Dr. Danvers and Dr. Meadows then talked to one another and agreed that the woman on the bed was top priority and rushed her up to surgery. They just hoped that they were able to save her. While Dr. Meadows did everything he needed to Dr. Danvers concentrated on the woman's head. Six hours later they had the woman in ICU with a twenty five percent chance of living if she didn't wake up in the next twenty-four hours. The woman's vitals never dropped during the long and complicated surgery. Dr. Danvers looked up at the clock and saw that it was now 3:30 in the afternoon.

Dr. Meadows had to re-inflate the woman's lung because one of the six ribs that were broke had punctured it. He set both of her legs and arms along with suturing a lot of the lacerations she had. Dr. Danvers shaved a spot on the woman's head and was able to get in and find out what was causing the bleeding in her head and was able to right that. With luck the woman would wake up soon. Dr. Meadows and Dr. Danvers couldn't tell the extent of her other injuries until she came too.

Reid stood up as soon as Morgan raised his voice saying "Rossi man let's go."

Rossi walked out of his office and looked at Morgan and said "What's up Morgan? Where are we going?"

Reid watched as Morgan had to take in a deep breath and said "Hotch just called me. We need to get over to Emily's house and bring a crime scene unit with us. Hotch is waiting on us."

Reid swallowed and then said "What's wrong with Emily? Is she alright? Why do we need to go to her apartment? Why does Hotch want a crime scene unit at her apartment?"

Reid paled when Morgan said "Hotch doesn't know if Emily is alright. When he got to her apartment he found her door kicked in. He's waiting on us so we need to go."

Reid nodded and opened his desk drawer to get his gun as Rossi came running down the steps with his cell phone to his ear. Reid could hear Rossi giving orders but blocked it out. He was too busy trying to think where Emily could be at and wondering if she was alright. He followed Morgan and Rossi out of the bullpen and into the elevator. Once they were in the parking garage they took off running to Rossi's SUV. Rossi got in the driver's seat while Morgan got in the passenger seat and Reid got into the back seat.

Reid held on tight to his door as Rossi sped out of the parking garage. Once they hit the street Rossi turned on his sirens and sped towards Emily's house. Reid closed his eyes and held on even tighter to the door handle. If Reid would have had his eyes opened he would have seen where an accident had occurred and also would have recognized Emily's car even though it was totaled.

Five minutes later Reid was jumping out of the back seat of the SUV and following Rossi and Morgan who took off running into Emily's apartment building. They decided against waiting for the elevator and took the stairs. A minute later they were exiting the stairwell onto Emily's floor. Reid drew his gun out followed by Rossi and Morgan and they all started down the hallway. Soon they came upon Hotch.

Reid stepped up next to Hotch and looked over his shoulder. What he saw made him shudder. He hoped to God that Emily was not in there and if she was that she was alive.

"There hasn't been any movement in her apartment. It's been a half an hour since I've gotten here. I think we need to head in now and take a look around." Hotch said bringing his gun up so that it was at the ready should he need to fire it.

Reid looked at Hotch then at Morgan and Rossi who were nodding and he nodded too. Reid watched as Morgan stepped in front of Hotch and was the first one to go inside of Emily's apartment followed by Hotch, Rossi and then finally himself. He gasped when he saw the destruction of her living room.

Reid looked around Emily's living room and his heart about stopped. Emily's couch was slashed up, her T.V. was broken, all the pictures in her living room were ripped up and the frames were smashed. When he saw something written on the wall he took a step forward. His mouth dropped open when he read what was on the wall.

A/N 2: And there is Chapter 2 for you guys. We hope that you like it! And don't hurt us to bad for the cliffy.


	3. Chapter 3

El A/N: Denise keeps trying to hurt me!!! HELP!!! We wish to thank you all for all of the reviews!!! We are so glad that you all like the story!!! And on to the next chapter!!! Crystal had four Doctor's appointments today so this chapter is going to be a bit short!!! But it will pick up again in the fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately we do not own Criminal Minds. However Denise is going to borrow Reid because she needs some help that only Boy Genius can give!!!

Hotch wanted to hit something when he saw what was written on the wall. Who in the hell could have done this? Why would someone want to do something like this to Emily? Where is Emily? Is she alright? Is she hurt? All these questions were running through Hotch's head and he closed his eyes as he thought about Emily being hurt.

When Morgan saw the wall he wanted to pound on something or someone. He wanted to race through Emily's apartment and see if she was anywhere in sight but he knew that they had to clear every room. Who in the hell would want to hurt Emily? Who would be stupid enough to come after an FBI agent? Is Emily in this apartment somewhere bleeding and broken? Morgan was thinking all of these things as they checked the first floor before moving on up the stairs to the second floor.

Rossi's eyes just about popped out of his head when he read the message on the wall. He closed his eyes and then reopened them to see if the message was still on the wall. When he saw that it was he had to swallow the rage that was running through him. He looked upon Emily as a surrogate daughter and knew that if she was hurt he would make whoever hurt her pay for it. Is she alive? Is she alright? Is she thinking about the team? Does she know who did this? All these thoughts were running Rossi's head and he swallowed the pain and put it in the back of his mind knowing that if he let it out now he wouldn't be any help.

Reid felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't take his eyes off of the wall where the message was at. It was in big letters in blood red paint. Well at least he hoped that it was paint.

Reid swallowed one time and then read the message on the wall out loud. "I WILL GET YOU"

Reid looked around and saw that the rest of the team was also looking at the wall but also clearing the first floor. He couldn't get his mind to slow down with all the thoughts and questions that was running through it. Emily you need to be okay. Emily please don't leave me. Where are you Emily? Why didn't I tell you that I looked upon you as if you're like my second mom or my older sister? All this was running through Reid's mind as they started up the stairs to look at the second floor and to see if they would find Emily.

The woman in the hospital bed started to finally come around. When her heart monitor started going faster a Nurse ran in and saw that the woman's eyes were blinking. She ran back out to have the Doctor's paged and then she went back in to sit with the woman so that she wouldn't be all alone when she woke up. The woman finally came to all the way just as Dr. Danvers and Dr. Meadows was walking into the room.

When the woman started to cough Dr. Meadows hurried over to the bed and said "I'm going to take this tube out of your throat now. Cough once for me."

When the woman coughed Dr. Meadows slid the tube out of the woman's mouth as the Nurse was checking her vitals. The woman looked around the room that she was in and she knew she was in a hospital but she didn't know where she was or what had happened.

"Where am I?" the woman croaked.

"I'm Dr. Meadows and the other Doctor is Dr. Danvers. You are at George Washington Hospital. Can you tell us your name?" Dr. Meadows said.

The woman closed her eyes and tried to think. A minute later her eyes popped back open and there was panic in them. She looked around like she was lost and didn't know how to come back from where ever it was that she was at.

The woman looked from Dr. Meadows to Dr. Danvers as she started hyperventilating. "I don't know my name. OH MY GOD HOW COULD I NOT KNOW MY OWN NAME? WHO AM I???"

Dr. Meadows and Dr. Danvers exchanged looks and then Dr. Danvers said "Can you tell me what day it is?"

The woman thought about it but shook her head as tears filled her eyes. Dr. Meadows patted her arm and the Nurse rubbed her back. This was one thing they knew could happen but they were hoping that it wouldn't have.

"Don't worry we will give you a name for now. What name sounds good to you?" Dr. Danvers said.

The woman shook her head and let out a moan of pain. "I don't know what I want to be called."

The Nurse looked at the woman and then at the two Doctor's. "Why don't we call her what we normally call people who don't know who they are? Why don't we name her Jane?"

At this the woman in the bed started crying and Dr. Meadows said "She doesn't look like a Jane and I think that we should name her something unique. I know we don't normally but maybe it would help her to feel a little better."

Dr. Danvers nodded and said "I agree with Dr. Meadows. What do you think about the name Raine?"

The woman in the bed perked up at that and she nodded her head. "I like that name."

Dr. Meadows, Dr. Danvers, and the Nurse all smiled at the woman who they would start to call Raine.

"Do you remember anything?" Dr. Meadows asked.

The woman shook her head. "Why am I even in the hospital? What has happened to me?"

Dr. Danvers sighed. "You were brought into the Emergency Room of our hospital by ambulance. Apparently you were in a car accident. Both of your legs are broken as you can tell. We also had to re-inflate one of your lungs because one of the six ribs that are broken pierced it and caused it to collapse. You had some bleeding in your brain which I was able to stop so a little section of the hair on your head was shaved off. You'll be in here for quite a while I'm afraid. Also we need to check your back out but that can wait until your lung and ribs are healed. You will be ICU for three to five days possibly longer depending on if you have any complications. The police would like to talk to you but we will tell them that for right now it wouldn't do them or you any good. If they were to push you it could push your recovery back even further."

Raine nodded and said "How long have I been here?"

"You were brought into the Emergency Room about 9:00 this morning. We rushed you to surgery by 9:30 and you were out of surgery at 3:30 in the afternoon and it is now almost six." Dr. Meadows said.

Raine sighed and then cried out as pain went through her. The Nurse left the room to go get some pain medicine while Dr. Meadows and Dr. Danvers talked some.

"I think that we will put you on a diladid drip for the pain. This way it may be a little easier to help control it. Also every two hours if needed we can give you an extra shot of pain medicine." Dr. Danvers said.

The woman nodded and then closed her eyes as the Nurse came back in and put the pain medicine into the I.V. The two Doctors waited to see if it would take effect and when it did they smiled in relief. They didn't know the young woman here but they knew that they would constantly be coming in to see her and visit her.

"Nurse Gordon I want her to have the diladid drip. Also keep an eye on her. If she needs anything page one of us or both of us." Dr. Danvers ordered.

Nurse Gordon nodded and watched both Doctor's leave. She looked down at the woman they would be calling Raine and sent up a quick prayer that she would remember who she was and soon. She hated seeing people who had nobody to come and visit them. She patted Raine's hand and then left the room and ordered up what Dr. Danvers told her too. She just hoped that it would help Raine.

After clearing Prentiss's apartment Hotch felt his heart starting to break. Her whole apartment was a wreck and yet there was no sign of Prentiss anywhere. The crime scene techs had showed up two hours ago and they were now finishing up. Garcia and JJ were also over here because they have been here more and would know if anything was missing. JJ was crying as was Garcia and Hotch couldn't help but want to cry too.

Why was he so stupid? How could he have been heartless to her? Just because he was scared of what she made him feel didn't give him the right to act the way he did to her last night. Hotch wished that he could shut his mind off but he couldn't. After the crime scene techs finally left Hotch turned towards JJ and Garcia.

"JJ and Garcia could you both start righting Emily's room please?" Hotch asked.

JJ and Garcia nodded and headed upstairs leaving Hotch, Reid, and Morgan downstairs looking around. Hotch couldn't help but cringe as he saw all the pictures that Prentiss had out all smashed and ripped up. Morgan and Rossi were looking around the kitchen and Reid and Hotch were trying to straighten up the living room some when Hotch heard a noise and then heard the front door opening.

Hotch turned around hoping that it was Emily but got the shock of his life. Walking in the door was a man all in black and he was placing a lock pick set in his pocket. Hotch's hand went to his gun as he whirled around.

"Who are you?" Hotch barked out the question.

* * *

The man who was walking in stopped in his tracks. He wanted to get rid of the message on the wall so that nobody would know that the accident Emily was in wasn't an accident at all. Now standing here in her apartment he knew that he was about to get busted. He did the only thing he could think of.

"I'm the man who is going to hurt Emily. Or maybe I've already hurt her. I guess you'll never know." with saying that the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man who asked him the question.

He didn't even blink as the guy pulled out his gun and then there was a loud bang!

A/N 2: Hey all I know we left it at another cliffy but Denise and I wanted to get this chapter posted tonight since I didn't get it last night. Well I've had a bad day today and couldn't think what else to add for this chapter but Denise is already working on chapter 4 and has already started it from the cliffy. Chapter 4 will definitley be post tomorrow sometime. I'm sorry if yer mad! ~Crys~

We hope that you don't get to angry at the cliffy but some will be revealed in the next chapter! And if you review give Crystal some hugs. She sure could use them after the day she had today. And if I wouldn't get into trouble I would have hit someone for her! We hope you all like this chapter. ~Denise~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: We want to thank you all for the reviews. We're glad that you like this story.

Disclaimer: We do not own Criminal Minds.

Hotch fired his gun at the same time as the man who pulled a gun on him. He felt a stinging in his arm but ignored it as he watched the guy fall to the floor. Hotch ran over to the guy and knelt down and felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. He cursed until he heard running footsteps. He looked up to see Rossi and Morgan coming in with their guns drawn and he looked behind himself to see Reid had also pulled his gun.

"What the hell happened? Who is this man?" Morgan asked.

Hotch shook his gun as he holstered his gun. "I don't know who this guy is. He came in and I saw him putting a lock pick set in his pocket and I asked him who he was. His answer was to tell me that he was the man that was going to hurt Prentiss or that he had already hurt her. He then pulled a gun on me and fired it at the same time that I fired mine."

By this time Hotch was starting to feel a little light headed. He looked down to see blood on his arm and hissed in pain when he put his hand where the blood was coming from. Even with pressure on it the blood was pouring out of his arm.

"We need to get you to the hospital Hotch." Dave said.

Hotch wanted to protest but he knew that he couldn't. Before he said anything JJ and Garcia came running down the steps. JJ had a phone to her ear and Hotch figured that she was on the phone to the police. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard sirens.

"Hotch an ambulance is on the way. Just stay still." JJ said.

Hotch just nodded. He couldn't get his tongue to work. Rossi took over holding pressure to the wound while Reid tried to take Hotch's pulse. Finally five minutes later not only were the police in Emily's apartment the paramedics were loading Hotch onto a gurney. One of the paramedics gasped when he saw one of the pictures on the floor.

Alec was taking the blood pressure of the man who had been shot when he looked down and saw a picture of the very woman he had taken to the hospital earlier that day and he gasped. His eyes flew back up to the man on the stretcher and then to the other people in the apartment. He swallowed a couple times because he knew that he needed to say something.

Alec cleared his throat. "May I ask who the dark haired woman in this picture is?"

The man on the stretcher who told us to call him Hotch whispered "That is Emily Prentiss. She is missing. We came here to look for her and then when we found the message on the wall we called in a crime scene unit. As we were trying to clean up some for Emily the guy laying dead on the floor said that he was going to hurt Emily or that he already did and then he shot me as I shot him."

Alec sucked in a breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. So the woman that he took into the Emergency Room from the accident this morning was indeed targeted. He looked up and searched for his friend and when he spotted him he motioned for him to come over to where he was.

Alec picked the picture up and handed it to Jake and said "Does this woman look familiar to you?"

Alec was looking at Jake but looked up when he heard multiple gasp. He saw everyone that was in the apartment looking at him and realized that he didn't keep his voice lowered. Alec watched as Jake stared at the picture.

"Oh My God." Jake said.

Alec nodded and said "Hotch here just told me that the message on the wall is for her. I think we need to let them in on what we know."

Dave took a step forward when he heard the medic say "Hotch here just told me that the message on the wall is for her? I think we need to let them in on what we know."

Dave pulled his badge and ID out so that the police officer would know that they were indeed with the FBI. He couldn't remember if they let the paramedics or the police know that but he knew that JJ would have let them know when she called it in.

"I'm SSA David Rossi with the FBI. The man on your stretcher is SSA Aaron Hotchner. The rest are SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, then we have JJ who is also an Agent and our tech analyst Penelope Garcia. The woman in the picture is SSA Emily Prentiss. Do you have information on her? If so we need to know it."

The medic looked at Dave and said "I'm Alec and I know SSA Prentiss. This here is Jake and he can give you the information that you need. I need to get SSA Hotchner here to the hospital. Rick let's get going."

Dave shook his head even though he could see that Hotch needed to go to the hospital. "You may as well as tell us before you load him into your ambulance. Otherwise the whole way to the hospital Aaron will not coroporate."

Alec and Jake both nodded and Jake said "We were called to the scene of an accident this morning. A woman's car had been hit. When we got to the scene it was a mess. The woman's car was so totaled that you couldn't even get the license plate number off of the license plate. We couldn't find any ID on her either. She was badly injured."

JJ and Garcia both gasped and Dave said "JJ you ride with Hotch. JJ give your keys to Morgan so he can drive your car. Garcia you ride with Morgan and Reid you take my car and I will drive Hotch's. Alright let's get going. Do you mind meeting us at the hospital Office Nickels? That way we can give you any information we have and you could give us any information that you have?"

Jake Nickels shook his head. "No, I will meet you guys there. I will have one of my officers stay here and take more pictures."

Dave nodded and said "Alright Alec go ahead and take him. We will meet you at the hospital. Aaron you listen to the medic and JJ."

Hotch groaned and whispered "I need to see Emily. She needs to be alright."

Dave exchanged a look with Alec who nodded and with Rick they pushed Hotch out of Emily's apartment with JJ following behind them.

"When we get to the hospital Morgan and Garcia I want you to stay with Aaron and JJ. Reid you will be with me while we try to find out what has happened with Emily. I wonder why she hasn't called any of us." Dave said.

Morgan, Garcia, and Reid all nodded at Dave. Dave let out a sigh and then headed out of Emily's apartment followed by Officer Nickels, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia. Once they were in the lobby they hurried out of the apartment building and to the cars they would be driving. They all sped out of the parking lot and headed towards the hospital. Ten minutes later they were pulling up into the hospital parking lot. It took them another couple minutes to find parking spots but once they did they got out of their cars and headed into the hospital with Dave leading the way.

Dave walked straight up to the information desk. "I need the room number for Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

The woman manning the desk tried looking up that name. "Sir, I don't have anyone listed under that name. Would she be listed under any other name?"

Dave shook his head and sighed. Why didn't they have Emily in the system? Dave turned around and looked at Jake.

"Can you go and find the paramedic Alec and see if he knows where she is at or who her Doctor was?" Dave asked.

Jake nodded and hurried off. He found Alec and started talking to him.

"Hey Alec do you know what Agent Prentiss is located at or who her Doctor was?" Jake asked.

Alec looked around and spotted one of the Doctor's and walked over to her followed by Jake.

"Excuse me Doctor. I hate to bother you but you worked on the woman I brought in this morning that was in a car accident. Can you tell me where she is at please? And can you also tell me if you have found out who she is?" Alec said.

The Doctor looked up with a sigh. "I can have Dr. Meadows and Dr. Danvers paged for you. They rushed her to surgery this morning after we finally brought her back. I don't have her name though."

Jake and Alec both looked at one another and Jake said "If you could have the Doctor's who operated on her paged and have them come out to the waiting room that would help. We have some news we would like to share with them."

The Doctor nodded and headed over to a phone and picked it up and dialed a number and then she dialed more numbers. After she put the phone down we waited. A few minutes later the phone rang.

"This is Dr. Kim." Dr. Kim said.

Dr. Kim listened to the person on the other line and then said "Hello, Dr. Danvers could you come down to the waiting room in the Emergency Room please? There are some people here about the woman you and Dr. Meadows operated on."

Dr. Kim listened and said "Alright I will tell them. Thank you."

After hanging up Dr. Kim looked over at Jake and Alec and said "Dr. Danvers said to go up to the ICU. Him and Dr. Meadows will be waiting on you. They just got done checking the woman over again."

Jake nodded and said "Thank you."

Dr. Kim smiled and walked off to go check on another patient. Jake went back out to the waiting room followed by Alec.

"Alright SSA Rossi if you'd like to follow Alec and I we will go and meet the two Doctor's who operated on SSA. Prentiss. Here is one of the pictures with her in it. I thought it would be best if we had proof of who she is." Jake said.

Dave nodded and said "Alright Morgan and Garcia go find Hotch and JJ. Reid and I will go with Officer Nickels and Alec. I will text you guys where we're at."

Morgan nodded and Garcia said "Give Emily a hug for me Rossi."

Jake headed towards the elevators after stopping by the desk to ask what floor ICU was on. Dave, Reid, and Alec all followed him. Once they were on the elevator Jake hit the button for the third floor.

Dr. Danvers and Dr. Meadows were waiting at the Nurse's station in ICU. They were both wanting to know who was here for the woman they have named Raine. When they saw a police officer walking towards them followed by a guy who had on a uniform letting them know he was an EMT and two guys who looked as if they were Detectives they looked at one another.

Dr. Danvers took a step forward and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Danvers and this is Dr. Meadows. We both operated on Raine. How do you guys know her?"

Dr. Danvers saw two men exchange looks and then the older gentlemen took a step forward and shook his hand as he said "I'm Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi and this is SSA Dr. Reid. We're with the FBI. We want to show you a picture and see if you recognize the woman in the photo please."

Both Doctor's nodded and Jake showed them the pictures and Dr. Meadows said "Yes, that is Raine. We operated on her earlier today."

Rossi took in a deep breath and said "The woman in that picture is SSA Prentiss. Why do you guys call her Raine?"

Dr. Danvers and Dr. Meadows looked at one another but before either of them could say anything an alarm sounded and a voice came over the speaker saying "Code Blue in room 312. Code Blue in room 312."

A/N 2: And here is the end of chapter 4. We hope that you guys like the chapter. And if you want to blame someone for the cliffy it's all Denise's fault. She lets me finish the chapter off!!! ~Crys~

Hey now that isn't fair. You ran off and left me alone. *Grabs a rolling pin and runs after Crys* ~Denise~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all Crystal here. I'm so sorry that I have not updated before now for Denise and I. I haven't been feeling the best with everything that's going on. At least Denise didn't catch me while she was chasing me.

Disclaimer: We do not own Criminal Minds.

Hotch felt his heart stop when him JJ, Garcia, and Morgan all walked over to where Dave and Reid were talking to two Doctor's when he heard "Code Blue in Room 312. Code Blue in Room 312."

The Doctor's must have noticed this because they smiled at everyone on the team and said "That is not Raine's room."

Hotch let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. "So can you tell us why you're calling Agent Prentiss Raine?"

Dr. Danvers cleared his throat. "Agent Prentiss is experiencing some memory loss. She doesn't know who she is."

JJ and Garcia both started crying and Dave said "Can you tell us her injuries?"

Dr. Danvers nodded and a grim look came over his face. "She has a severe concussion, both of her legs are broken, we had to re-inflate one of her lungs, 6 broken ribs, and she had some bleeding in her head. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, or even years until she remembers everything. Maybe seeing you guys will help some. She will be in ICU for the next week and then moved to a regular room. Once her ribs heal enough we will need to check her back out."

Hotch started to go pale as Dr. Danvers explained Emily's injuries. He couldn't believe that Emily has forgot who she was.

"Can we see her now?" Hotch asked.

Dr. Meadows nodded and said "Two at a time though."

JJ stepped forward and said "Hotch, you and Dave go. When you two get back we will decide who goes next."

Hotch nodded and started to follow the Doctor's as they walked off. Dave walked next to Hotch and put his hand on his shoulder in silent support. Neither of the men said anything until they were at Emily's room. They looked through the window and winced when they saw how beat up she looked. Both men took a deep breath and followed the Doctor's into Emily's hospital room.

"Raine, we brought some people to visit you. They've been looking for you." Dr. Meadows said.

Raine looked up and when she saw them she had flashes but nothing that she could really remember. "Do you know who I am?"

Dave took a step forward and stopped at the edge of Raine's bed. "Yes, we know who you are. I'm David Rossi and this guy here is Aaron Hotchner. You work with both of us."

Raine furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to remember but all she did was draw a blank. "I don't remember you. I'm sorry. I don't remember anything or even remember who I am."

When Raine started crying Hotch walked around to the side of the hospital bed and took her hand in his as he said "It's alright we will help you remember. You may not remember us but we do remember you."

Raine tried to smile but failed so she said "Can you tell me my name? I would like to go back to my name if you guys actually know it."

Dave chuckled and said "Your name is Emily Prentiss. You're 37 years old and you work for the FBI."

Raine smiled briefly and said "Emily Prentiss."

As soon as she said her name she knew that it was her name. She grinned and looked at the Doctor's who were still standing there watching the byplay between the two Agents and the woman they have come to like in such a short time. Both Doctor's felt protective of her.

"I know that name. That is my name. I can remember that much." Emily said excitedly.

Dr. Danvers took a step forward and said "That's good Emily. We will start calling you by your name now. Do you remember anything else?"

Emily shut her eyes and then shook her head. "No, I don't remember anything else."

Dr. Danvers smiled and said "Don't force it Emily or you will make your headache worse. Just let it come naturally. Now these gentlemen can answer any questions you have. Dr. Meadows and I are going to go on our rounds but if you need us for any reason you have us paged."

Emily nodded and said "Thank you both so much. Do you think I could get more pain meds? I'm in a lot of pain."

Dr. Danvers nodded and then him and Dr. Meadows walked out of the room. They stopped at the Nurse's station and ordered pain meds for her and then started on their round. Each Doctor had Emily on their mind.

"So I work with you two? Do I have any kids? Do I have a family?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled and squeezed Emily's hand and said "Yes, you work with us. No you don't have any kids but you do have a Mom and a Dad who we will call later on. I have a son who has taken to you and you treat him like he is your own."

Dave laughed and said "That is Aaron's way of saying that you spoil Jack. Jack adores you as does Henry who is JJ's son but you're closer to Jack. You also consider us all family."

Emily smiled a little and said "I'm sorry that I don't remember you guys. I hope that I will soon. Is this JJ here that you mentioned?"

Hotch bent down and kissed Emily on the head and she gasped and said "Can I ask you a question? Do you kiss my head a lot? I just had a flash of you kissing my head before."

Hotch smiled a little and nodded. "I kiss your head a lot. We are really close friends."

Emily smiled and squeezed Aaron's hand and said "I also call you Aaron sometimes but mostly Hotch. Is that correct?"

Hotch chuckled and said "You call me Hotch when we're at work but when we are at my house or your house or on the phone you call me Aaron."

Emily smiled and laid back on the bed trying to get as comfortable as she could with what little movement she could do. The Nurse came in a minute later and put medicine in Emily's I.V. bag and then smiled before she left.

"Emily, Dave and I are going to go out and let two of the others come in. Is that alright?" Hotch said.

Emily opened up her eyes and started to look panicky as she looked at Hotch but said in a small voice "That's fine maybe I will remember more. Will you come back and see me in a little bit?"

Hotch gave Emily a tender smile and leaned down and kissed her head again. "I'll be back just as soon as the other four have been in to see you. Would you like me to have Jessica bring Jack so that you can see him? Maybe he could also help you remember."

Emily nodded and said "That would be fine. I hope to see you soon."

Dave leaned down and kissed Emily's cheek and said "Get better honey. If you need anything just ask."

Emily nodded again and closed her eyes once more. As her eyes were closed she had more flashes but couldn't recall anything in them.

A/N 2: The next chapter will be JJ and Spencer visiting Emily. We hope that you guys like this chapter. ~Crystal~

You guys should be proud of Crystal. She didn't leave it at a cliffhanger this time. I guess I can put the frying pan away. ~Denise~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay I can finally update this story… LMAO!!! Besides Denise giving me the wrong chapter my main muse Phoenix has been having me focus on my story called You. She is finally letting me write on some others. Now this chapter may be short but we hope you all enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: We do not own Criminal Minds… *Glares as Denise. Are you sure we don't?*

JJ and Spencer stopped outside of Emily's hospital room. They looked at one another and nodded. After each of them took in a deep breath they knocked on the door and then walked in.

JJ's first look at Emily had tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe her best friend was hurt this bad. She looked so lost laying in that bed. JJ looked down at the floor trying to get her emotions under control. Once she felt she had she grabbed Spencer's hand in hers and they walked towards Emily's hospital bed together.

Emily looked up from where she was laying on the bed at the two people coming towards her. Her eyes widened as she had a flashback of the two people standing by her bed side.

All of a sudden Emily grabbed one of JJ's hands and one of Spencer's hands and said excitedly "I remember you two. You're Spencer and she is JJ."

JJ gasped and then leaned down and hugged Emily gently. Spencer kissed Emily on the cheek. They couldn't believe that she had remembered them.

"So you remember us? What about us do you remember?" JJ asked.

Emily frowned and said "When you two were walking towards I had a memory of us talking about the fact that you two were dating but didn't want anyone else to know just yet."

JJ laughed and nodded her head. "We had that conversation six months ago. It looks as if you are starting to remember."

Emily nodded and gave a slight smile. "So which one of you can tell me what the man named Hotch is to me?"

Spencer looked down at the floor because he wasn't sure how to answer that question. JJ shook her head but looked Emily in the eyes.

"You two are real close friends. Other than that I can't tell you much." JJ finally settled on saying.

Emily nodded and said "I wonder if I've ever kissed him before."

At that Spencer started coughing and JJ started laughing. Emily had to laugh too because she wasn't sure where that thought came from.

"So can you tell me anything else about my life?" Emily asked.

Spencer thought for a minute before saying "You're like a mother to me or a sister. Half the time you act sisterly towards me but the other half you're mothering me. You always make sure that everybody on the team is alright before you worry about yourself. Whenever one of us needs you, you are there for us no questions asked."

Emily nodded and took all that in. She looked from JJ to Spencer with a smile on her face.

"So tell me more about you two since I can't quite remember everything please." Emily said.

JJ chuckled and said "I have a one and a half year old son. His father walked out on us about a year ago. I started dating Spencer six months ago but have always been in love with him even though I was to chicken to tell him or act on my feelings. I'm the media liason for the BAU and go on all of your cases with you. You love coming over to my house and having a girls' night with Penelope Garcia and me but you also like coming over to spend time with Henry or even a night in with Spencer and me."

Emily smiled as a memory came to her and she said "Did you fix lasagna one night for Spencer, you and me but have to end up calling the local pizza place?"

Spencer laughed and said "Yes, she did. She forgot about the lasagna being in the oven and started to play with Henry while she was giving him a bath. You had just walked into the house when the smoke detector in the kitchen started going off."

JJ frowned and then laughed as she saw Emily trying to contain her laughter. Emily couldn't hold the laugh back anymore and let it out. Spencer smiled as his two most favorite women in the world laughed.

Emily looked at Spencer. "JJ has told me some about her now it's your turn."

Spencer started to blush. "I'm 26 years old but I'm a genius. I can read 20,000 words per minute and I have an idetic memory. I love doing magic tricks and you usually let me show them to you. Anytime Morgan teases me you make him stop when you see that his teasing is getting to me. You always stick up for me and look out for me. For about the last year you have been the one I go to when I need to talk or need help with something. I spew facts on what I know a lot of times and you hardly ever tell me to stop. You just sit there letting me talk."

Emily smiled and held out her good hand to Spencer. He took it and she squeezed it letting him know that she would still be there for him even if she couldn't remember him correctly.

"Is there more people that I work with other than you two, David Rossi and Hotch? And OH MY GOD. Is David Rossi the same David Rossi who writes books? I just had a memory of him and I talking about that one day." Emily said.

JJ chuckled. "Yes they are the same David Rossi. Yes, there are two more people that you work with Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. Derek is an Agent on the same team as you and Penelope is our tech analyst. Anything we need to find information on she gets it for us."

Emily nodded and closed her eyes. Her head was starting to her. Spencer and JJ saw this and decided it was time to let Morgan and Penelope come in.

"Em, we're going to go back to the waiting room. Do you feel up to seeing Pen and Derek for a few minutes?" JJ said.

Emily opened up her eyes and looked at them and then nodded. "Yes, go ahead and send them in. I would like to meet them and see if I remember anything else."

JJ nodded and gave Emily a gentle hug and then Spencer hugged Emily and kissed her on the head and said "We will be back to see you later. Don't get to worn out. You need your rest."

Emily nodded and watched Spencer and JJ leave her hospital room. She shut her eyes hoping to get a few minute reprieve before Penelope and Morgan showed up.

A/N 2: YAY!!! Finally a new chapter of Who Am I!!! It's partially Denise's fault and partially my fault. She gave me the wrong chapter before leaving on vacation and then when she gave me the right chapter a day ago my muse Phoenix wouldn't let me work on it. But I was able to lock Phoenix in a closet so I could finish this chapter to post it!!! ~Crystal~

I'm a blonde and I will admit it. On the plus side Crystal has the next chapter already and all she has to do is edit it and put her work into it and then it will be ready to post. We hope that you guys like this chapter. ~Denise~


End file.
